


lasagna

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: nypd au [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A weird au, Bonding, Co-workers, F/M, Friendship, He's still Spider-Man because I'm crazy, I'm an expert at nothing, MJ is a detective, No one needed, Peter is a forensic doc, Peter is a precious chaotic dork, Peter uses glasses here just because I want™️, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, You've watched TV shows right?, he is also a smartass sometimes, no one asked, she's badass, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Michelle blurted out, “So, uh, coffee?”“Oh!” Peter said. "I’m sorry, I can’t. I have to go see May.”No problem,MJ had said, but she couldn't understand why a simple refusal of going out for coffee, because he already had plans, sucked so much.The one where MJ is a detective, and Peter is a forensic doc.





	lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> New update, yay!
> 
> You should read the first part, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848865

“It’s your guy.” Peter announced with a smile as he handed some papers to Ned.

“Yeah! I got him!” Ned celebrated, satisfied with the result of the fingerprint exam. “High-five!”

Peter high-fived his best friend immediately.

Michelle faked a cough to get their attention. “This could be inappropriate, you know. Since our victim is dead, right here.” She pointed at the corpse laying on the morgue’s metal table.

“Oh!” Peter exclaimed in realization, a bit clumsy. He immediately got the white fabric to cover the body’s face, and moved to place it on one of the drawers. The family had yet to come get the victim.

“By the way,” Michelle directed her words to only Ned now. _“We_ got him.”

“Oh, come on, Michelle-”

“I already said you can call me MJ.” She corrected.

“Come on, _MJ.”_ Ned whined. “This is the first guy _I_ get! I was finally the one to tackle a perp.” 

Michelle rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine, I’ll let you have it.” She pointed at both boys. “But no more high-fives in front of a dead body. This still freaks me out.”

Peter and Ned saluted her, “Yes, ma’am.” They said at the same time.

A chuckle escaped her, _dorks._

Soon, Ned’s phone buzzed. It was Betty calling him. He left, leaving Peter and MJ alone. 

Peter looked expectantly at her, both his hands on the front pockets of his medical coat, waiting for her to say something, or most likely request something, because that’s usually what detectives do in that place.

And almost every time, Michelle didn’t have anything to request. She was there only because she wanted to hang out, to see him. Not that she could tell him that.

Eventually, she blurted out, “So, uh, coffee?” 

“Oh!” Peter said again, this time not so loudly as before. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I have to go see May.” 

She could see the unsaid explanation in his pained facial expression, _you know, after all that happened to her._

“No problem, no problem. I… actually think I have some extra work to do, so…” Michelle didn’t know why she felt like she needed to make up something.

She also didn’t understand why a simple refusal of going out for coffee, because he already had plans, sucked so much.

“Oh, of course, don’t let me get in your way.” The always so polite Peter, said.

MJ left the room feeling awkward, and she hated that she felt that because _it’s just Peter._ And what is she? _A high school girl?_

 

Later, at home, after a long day, Michelle threw herself at her couch.

It wasn’t a bad day, after all, she was back working with her _real_ partner Ned, and he was much better than Flash. Even though now she could admit to herself that Flash wasn’t so bad. 

Still, something felt off, something that made her feel more tired than most days.

_Oh, right._

Coffee with Peter. 

MJ didn’t have coffee with Peter today.

She sighed, trying to get some strength to make a call to order a pizza, and when she was about to type the numbers, she received a text.

[idiotic doc: hey, you like lasagna?]

[mj: yeah, why?]

[idiotic doc: are you home? i’ll bring you some]

_Okay, what?_

[mj: yeah, i’m home]

[idiotic doc: great!!]

Suddenly, Michelle started to feel herself getting a little nervous. _So Peter was coming over, no big deal,_ she said to herself.

Still, MJ went running to the bathroom to see if she wasn’t looking like a mess. _Ridiculous._

Minutes passed, and she used all of them to check around her apartment, as if she would find something weird to hide. She checked her bedroom, _why did she check her bedroom?_

Soon, he knocked at her door. Michelle tamed her hair one last time, and went to answer it.

“Hey.” Peter smiled.

“Hey.” She said back, and gestured for him to come inside.

“May and I were making lasagnas.” He explained. “And it turned out really good, I think it’s a miracle.”

“How she’s doing?” MJ asked as she grabbed a Coca-Cola from the fridge.

They sat together at the table in the kitchen. “The best she can.” Peter answered with a small smile. “She’ll be okay.”

Usually, Michelle likes to watch something on TV as she eats, but she didn’t suggest it, noticing how naturally they were falling in a nice conversation.

And of course, eventually, their talk went in the direction of work. “No, I don’t have to get used with hanging around dead bodies.” She complained.

“That’s the easiest part, come on.” Peter disagreed. “Your field work is a lot more dangerous.”

“Look, I’m not gonna let you high-five Ned in front of dead people, drop it.” She said jokingly. “You think this is okay only because, I don’t know, you must have kept a head in your fridge or something.”

He was taking a sip of his soda, and the moment she said that, he choked on his drink.

“Are you okay-” MJ interrupted herself, and blinked in realization. “Oh my God, you did have a head in your fridge.”

“No, no!” Peter denied immediately. “It wasn’t a head, it was only a hand!”

She scoffed. “That’s not better!” She seemed to think about it for a second. “Okay, maybe is a little less worse, but definitely not better.”

He adjusted his glasses. “It was in college, okay? We were doing this study, and well, the place where we kept those things broke and-”

“-And you decided it was a good idea to store a hand in your fridge.” She completed for him, with an amused, but judgmental look on her face.

“In my defense, I threw the fridge away after that.”

“Peter, you do know you’re a human disaster, right?” MJ asked, and contained a laugh.

“I’m aware.”

 

It was midnight when Michelle realized they were long done with eating, and were just simply talking and laughing to themselves. 

She couldn’t help but asking, “What are you doing here?” MJ tried with the softest voice she could in hopes he wouldn’t misunderstand her question.

“Lasagna?” He lamely said.

“Peter-”

“It’s fun.” He abruptly answered, this time really looking at her. “You know how I said before, I had fun.”

 _Oh._ In a way, this whole encounter started feeling a lot different from all the coffee they shared together. 

“But don’t worry, I won’t crash at your couch this time.” Peter said with a loose grin on his face, and she almost said that it wouldn’t be a problem at all.

Instead, Michelle asked as a joke, “Didn’t get kicked out this time?”

“Yep, it’s good to have a place to sleep.” 

Then silence settled, and MJ hated herself a bit in that moment, thinking that she somehow brought that on them, not knowing what to do with that newfound tension.

“I should go.” Peter finally said. “It’s pretty late.”

She wanted to tell him to stay, and somehow lure into her apartment like a witch, but he was right, _it was late._

Michelle walked him to the door, and the feeling that something was left unfinished was taking over her.

Peter waved at her one last time, about to walk away at her building’s hallway, but she stopped him, taking a hold of his wrist.

“See you tomorrow.” MJ said, and kissed him on the right cheek, then on the left. 

They were so close, and she saw his slightly wide eyes, surprised, but soft, looking at her. She couldn’t feel his breath, maybe because he was holding it.

One of Peter’s hand went to gently touch the back of her head, her hair, only touching, not making her move forward. 

Then, she finally kissed him on the lips.

Michelle could say one thing led to another, because it really did. 

She was only going to give him a farewell kiss on the cheek, a first move only to maybe send a sign that she wanted more than just random conversations with food.

But then MJ kissed him again, as if she couldn’t help herself, and then his hand moved to touch her, after that, she really couldn’t hold anymore.

When their lips crashed together, Peter’s hand finally brought her closer to him, closing any space their bodies had between them.

Michelle found herself putting both her hands at the sides of his head, and he found a place for his other hand on her waist.

And like that they stumbled back inside her apartment.

Peter stopped for a second, “It’s really late.” He said a bit breathless.

“Yeah, it is.” She replied, and pulled him back for another passionate kiss. Maybe she could really lure him like a witch.

At that moment, MJ couldn’t have a lot of coherent thoughts in her head, but one thing came to mind, _good thing I checked the bedroom._

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Let me know what you think, it's really important!!!! It motivates me to write more of this.
> 
> (Yell at me on twitter @lurKINGaroundd and tumblr: @lurkingg-around)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
